


[Podfic of] To Feel So Bright by desfinado

by were_duck



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Polyamory, changing room blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ande, for bandom_holidays 2014! Thanks to dapatty for creating a great cover for me.</p>
<p>Thanks to desfinado for having blanket permission!</p>
<p>Author's summary: It’s not until they’re out in the desert, getting ready to film, that they realize Frank’s outfit is all wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] To Feel So Bright by desfinado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Feel So Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/218138) by [desfinado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desfinado/pseuds/desfinado). 



**Title:** To Feel So Bright  
 **Fandom:** My Chemical Romance (Danger Days Era)  
 **Author:** desfinado  
 **Reader:**  
 **Cover Artist:** dapatty  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard (with offscreen Gerard/Lindsey and Frank/Jamia)  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Content Notes:** Some affectionate teasing about Frank's weight.  
 **Size/Length:** 46 MB | 0:50:53 

[Click to download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9101aibp9osn9bh/tofeelsobrightbydesfinado.mp3)


End file.
